Some electronic system cabinets use fans within the cabinet to draw cooling air through an air inlet located on one end of the cabinet. The air flows over electronic components within an internal chassis, and exits the cabinet chassis from the opposite end. In addition to power consumer by the electronic components, the fans also dissipate power within the cabinet. The dissipated power adds to the heat that must be removed from the cabinet to maintain a desired operating temperature of the electronic components.